Mobile Hotspot is a technical solution in which the 3G/4G network is converted into a WIFI network which is shared by multiple users, its network connection is smooth and easy to use, and has been widely welcomed by users.
Most current mobile hotspots are powered by a battery, and as a high rate data product, the data processing amount of a mobile hotspot is relatively large, and its power consumption is relatively high, if it is in the working state for a long time, the battery will run out in a very short period of time. In order to make the battery of a mobile hotspot last longer per charge, the method commonly used by the current mobile hotspot is that the mobile hotspot powers off by itself or is in the standby state when the user does not use the mobile hotspot. In the standby state, the mobile hotspot will shut down the WIFI to save the power consumption caused by the WIFI broadcast service set identifier (SSID), and preserve the communication with the base station, the processor of the mobile hotspot enters into a low power consumption state, the access function is also shut down. If it is in the power-off state and powered on again, the power-on takes longer time, resulting in poor user experience; if it is in the standby state, once the user's intelligent terminal needs to access to the mobile hotspot via the WIFI, the user cannot gain access because the AP (Access Point) function of the mobile hotspot is shut down, at this time, the user needs to manually start the AP function of the mobile hotspot for the user to gain access. Once the product placement position of the mobile hotspot is not easy to be found, it cannot be started, giving users a lot of inconveniences and having relatively poor user experience.